Definately, Maybe
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Tsuna needs some help and Mukuro discovers something he really wishes he hadn't. TsunaKyoko, onesided6927. Has next to nothing to do with the movie by the same title.


A/N: This story really has nothing to do with the movie past the title, vague references to a scene from it, and a maybe three borrowed lines.

-------------------------------

"Nice night, huh?"

Mukuro turned his head lazily to see the person who had decided to disturb his solidarity. Tsuna smiled nervously and gave a jerky wave before coming to stand beside him.

"Good evening, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro greeted, turning his attention back to the stars. "What brings you out here?"

"N-nothing...just...needed some space to think..."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, but chose not to comment on the fact that Tsuna had chosen an odd place to be alone. He had to have known that Mukuro would be up on the roof, because that's where the Mist Guardian always went when the crowd became to much to handle. A heavy sigh broke Mukuro out of his musing and he turned to see that Tsuna was staring forlornly at the night sky, shaking nervously and gripping something in his coat pocket.

"Are you okay?" Mukuro inquired, giving the other man a peculiar look. Tsuna sighed and shook his head slowly.

"I"m just...really nervous..." Tsuna replied, lifting his free hand and fisting it in his hair with a groan. "I mean...what am I supposed to say? What if she doesn't want to get married? What if this is all too soon and I'm just-"

Mukuro watched as his boss began mumbling to himself, still pulling at his hair nervously, and something clenched painfully in his chest. Before he realized what he was doing, he had grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders and was manuevering the smaller man to stand in front of him.

"Here, use me," he stated, in a tone that left no room for argument. "I'll be Kyoko. Now, what are you going to say?"

"Okay..." Tsuna murmured, giving the other man a wierd look as he reached into his pocket and fumbled out the little box that held the ring. "Uh..."

"Aren't you going to get down on one knee?" Kyoko's voice interrupted, causing Tsuna to start violently as he noticed that his girlfriend was now standing where his Mist Guardian had been a moment before.

"Don-don't do that!" Tsuna yelped, backing away hurriedly. "This is hard enough as it is!"

Mukuro chuckled as the illusion dissipated and he gave the shorter man an amused look. "Sorry. Just trying to be helpful, kufufu....Now are you going to get down on one knee or not?"

"Do...do you think I should?" Tsuna asked nervously. Mukuro took a step back and pretended to ponder the question.

"Hmm...." he pursed his lips and tapped at his chin thoughtfully before shaking his head. "No, probably not. You're short enough as it is."

".....gee....thanks...."

"You're welcome, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro chuckled. "Now...you're standing before Kyoko.....who is me, kufufu...."

Tsuna snorted and began to giggle helplessly. "Okay, but if you're going to be Kyoko, you can't do the creepy chuckle thing, because it throws me off."

"Sorry," Mukuroapologized, propping himself up against the wall with a grin. "Now...how are you going to do this?"

"Uh...." Tsuna gulped, fidgeting with the box in his hand as he glanced down at the ground. "Will you...um....marry me....?"

"No," Mukuro replied, succintly, crossing his arms and turning away. "Not if you're going to ask like that!"

"Why not?!" Tsuna demanded, jerking his head up to glare at his Mist guardian.

"Because if you're gonna ask a girl to marry you, you have to make her want to first!" Mukuro spun around to give Tsuna an exasperated look. "Be confident! Show some backbone! Why do you even want to marry me, I mean _her_, in the first place?!"

Tsuna frowned. "Fine. How about this?" He took a step forward so he was staring Mukuro straight in the eyes. "I want to marry you, because you are the first person I wanna look at when I wake up. Because-" he reached out and took one of Mukuro's hands in his own, "because the first time I saw these hands, I couldn't imagine not being able to hold them."

Mukuro felt his face heat up as he stared at the man before him. "Because," Tsuna continued, smiling more softly now, "when you love someone as much as I love you...getting married is the only thing left to do. So...will you," Tsuna grinned cheekily, "_um_...marry me?"

"Definitely," Mukuro replied, nodding quickly. He paused as his eyes widened in surprise and a dark blush that went unnoticed by the man before him crossed his face. "....maybe....I have to think about it."

"Well," Tsuna replied, giving Mukuro's hand a squeeze before dropping it. "Don't take too long, okay?"

He turned and walked away, whispering nervously to himself and clutching the little box in shaking hands. Mukuro watched until the man was out of sight before sinking down to the ground and burrying his burning face in his hands.

"Oh shit...." he muttered eloquently, shaking his head back and forth. "This is not good."

--------------------------

This story is a one-shot set in my KHR continuity. It won't have a sequel...unless you count the wedding, which may or may not be written, and even if it did...the 6927/2769ers wouldn't like it, because there is no happy ending for Mukuro in regards to his relationship with Tsuna for a long time.


End file.
